


A Cook Meal

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Kay++southern asked for more cameron/kian so here it is





	A Cook Meal

I hope you like this 

A Cooked Meal   
Cameron was just finishing the sauce when the door bell rang, he quickly wiped off his hands and answered it.  
Cameron "hey come in"  
Kian "thanks, sorry if I'm a bit early"  
Cameron "it's fine, I was just finishing the pasta sauce"  
Kian "it smells good, can't wait to taste it"  
Cameron "I brought some wine to go with it."  
Kian "oh I don't drink"  
Cameron "ok, how come?"  
Kian "I just have seen to many people who have had their lives destroyed by alcohol but you can have a glass though"  
Cameron "so have you had Creamy Steak Fettuccine before?"  
Kian "no, but I am looking forward to it"  
Cameron "then sit down and I will dish up" for the next half an hour they ate in comfortable silence.  
Kian "where did you learn to cook? It's delicious"  
Cameron "thanks, as a kid I had a babysitter who was a amazing cook and I would help her sometimes"  
Kian "if you weren't a doctor, you would make a great chief"  
Cameron "I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice by going into medicine"  
Kian "well I glad you did otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here"  
Cameron "yeah, well I glad to be having dinner with you too"  
Kian "so where are your house mates tonight?"  
Cameron "Chloe is at the hospital with Evan and Nikki is on a late shift, so we have the place to ourselves"  
Kian "then why don't we put on a movie and relax?"  
Cameron "ok, I have the star wars box set if you want to watch it?"  
Kian "I have actually never seen star wars"  
Cameron "well then you're in for a treat"


End file.
